


L'enfer c'est les autres

by Evergade



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade
Summary: Un jour, quand il était encore enfant, on lui avait dit «l'enfer, c'est les autres.'' Sephiroth n'avait pas compris.





	L'enfer c'est les autres

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Square Enix. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci

Un jour, quand il était encore enfant, on lui avait dit «l'enfer c'est les autres.''

Sephiroth n'avait pas compris.

Puis en grandissant il avait cru que cette phrase voulait dire que lui, puisqu'il faisait la guerre et tuait des gens, il était l'enfer des autres. D'ailleurs, on lui disait ça tout le temps. Qu'il était sorti des flammes de l'autre-monde. Au départ on lui disait ça parce qu'il avait fait Wutai et qu'il avait tué des dizaines, voir des centaines de personnes. Certains le qualifiaient de machine à tuer, ce qu'il était, techniquement. Et puis il y avait eu Nibelheim et Jenova. Et il avait tué encore plus de monde. À commencer par la Cetra. Il avait eut beaucoup de plaisir à la tuer cette traîtresse. Il ne la supportait pas, avec son visage angélique ses vêtements roses, son air heureux, tout le temps collé au visage. Il l'avait vu la première fois à l'époque où Zack la fréquentait, et déjà, à ce moment, elle l'insupportait au plus haut point. Sa robe bleue, son air candide. Son air de ''moi je suis une gentille fifille.''

Mais il n'avait pas tué qu'elle, non, il avait mis le feu à ce village de péquenots, il avait tué tous les habitants ou presque. Ce jour-là alors que le feu grandissant, le faisait transpirer d'orgueil devant l'acte accompli, il avait massacré ces gens qui n'avait rien fait d'autre que d'exister. Ce jour-là sur Nibelheim régnait la mort et la destruction. L'enfer.

Puis il était mort. Et là, il avait compris ce que c'était. Parce que malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu accomplir, toutes les morts qu'il avait commis, traîner toute la journée dans un champ de fleurs avec la Cetra et ce crétin de Zack Fair qui passaient leur temps à se foutre de sa gueule en faisant des couronnes de fleurs, c'était pire que tout. L'enfer c'était ça.


End file.
